Teacher's pet
by Crazy.With.a.UkeNaruto.Fetish
Summary: one-shot, pointless sex, BDSM, Master/slave(pet) and Itanaru!
1. Chapter 1

**Teacher's pet**

**Well hello there this story come to me and my head did not let it go so yeah.. This is something really crazy. The Paring is Itanaru and it will contain Yaoi and yes Itachi is sadistic against poor uke Naruto. So read and enjoy and I don't own Naruto. Yeah and sorry for the rather weird ending to family pride that story kind of dropped in my mind so I had to end it. And this story is a one shot that will not leave me alone so I really have to write it.**

"**speaking"**

'**thoughts'**

* * *

_Normal POV (it will have this, the whole story)_

Naruto Uzumaki the loudmouth was silence and quiet actually nobody give it a second thought because they had history and the history teacher Itachi Uchiha was really scary, but it was not his death glare that had the Uzumaki to shut up no it was that bluntly Naruto was Itachi's pet.

Oh yes Itachi Uchiha had a little blond pet at home, Naruto lived with Itachi Uchiha something only the Uchiha family (that really liked the blond and kept quiet about it) and Naruto's closest friend (Shikamaru, Gaara , Hinata, Kiba and Haku) know because if this fact come out Itachi would be fired and the raven preferred to keep his job.

So Naruto had tried to been a very good student since he had moved in with Itachi and that was not because Itachi helped him with the homework's it was because Naruto got punished if Itachi heard the other teacher complain about the blond, and the other teacher thought that Naruto was sweet when he was a loudmouth in their classroom Itachi didn't agree in his classroom he wanted it to be quiet something he had told Naruto and of course his little pet obeyed.

The bell ranged telling the student it was time for lunch, and Naruto like always stayed behind to wait for permission to eat with his friend, "You have been good today my Kitsune." Itachi's dark voice made Naruto's knees to shiver god he loved the raven and he knew that the raven loved him. "Hai Itachi-sama." Short answers always pleased the man in school but a small slap on Naruto's ass told him he had done something wrong, "Naruto I have told you to call me sensei in school." Itachi hissed and Naruto knew that he would have a long evening that day. "Sorry Itachi-sensei I forgot." Itachi gave him a look that said we will be dealing with this at home, "Of you go to eat and don't be late to your next class." Itachi watched how the little fox run out of his classroom to the cafeteria.

The lunch was great Naruto could have fun with his friends, Naruto had free time and well he had to ask Itachi for stuff like go out clubbing with his friend but Naruto loved to be dominated and he loved the possessive side of Itachi.

"Hey Naruto are you listening?!" Kiba's high loud voice snapped him out of his thoughts he had a sheepish look on his face, "Well no." Naruto said and rubbed his hand behind his head; Kiba's eyes become darker and Naruto knew kiba had something evil in mind, "So how was history?" Naruto punched him in the stomach. "Uzumaki-san, Inuzuka-san stop." Naruto turned and was face to face with Iruka-sensei 'great now I will have a hell with Itachi' all stupid things Naruto did got reported to Itachi because the other teacher had noticed that Itachi had control on the loudmouth Naruto if the only knew how Itachi got that control.

Naruto's day went on after lunch he had only English with Iruka-sensei and that class was easy Naruto had lived in England when he was younger and before he got together with Itachi English was the only class that he did not fail in. Iruka-sensei gave them homework three page essay to write about their childhood. When the bell rang Iruka asked Naruto to stay, "Naruto-san do you want to write about something else?" Iruka knew that Naruto had been an orphan since the age of 9. "It's okay Iruka-sensei I will write about my childhood that I remember and then I can write about the year when I got adopted is that fine?" Naruto gave the brunet a fox grin "That will be perfect, of you go."

Naruto hurried home he had only two stops with the train of course he could have walked the way much faster but he could not be seen going to a teacher's home. When he come home he noticed that Itachi had come home early it was Friday after all and there had been no test in history so Itachi didn't need to stay after school this Friday.

Naruto shivered when he open the door "Tadaima!" He called out "Okaeri" Itachi's dark voice responded that voice it sent shiver down Naruto's spine, "pet come hear." Itachi was not happy and Naruto stumbled to the living room where Itachi was sitting on the couch a book was on the table probably something Itachi had read before Naruto come home. "Well pet I heard from Iruka-san that you started a fight with Kiba-san today is that true?" Naruto heard the amusement in Itachi's tone.

He knew what was coming, "Hai Itachi-sama I punched him in the stomach." Naruto knew that it was best to be honest about it, "so pet why did you punch Kiba in the stomach?" Itachi smirked because he knew what this conversation would lead to. "He mocked me about you Itachi-sama." Naruto's voice was not steady because he knew too what this conversation would lead to. "That's not a good excuse pet, come here." Naruto went over and stood in front of Itachi, Itachi put Naruto in his lap and Naruto let it happen he would regret if he struggled.

"So pet what are we going to do with you?" Itachi was stroking Naruto's chest, a shiver went down Naruto's spine. "Itachi-sama you can do whatever you want." A little chuckle come from Itachi to show that he was pleased with the answer, "well pet I am quite displeased with you behavior today so please me pet," Naruto know exactly what Itachi meant so he started with slide of his owners lap and put himself on his knees right in front of Itachi who had an evil smirk on his face. Itachi looked over Naruto he then stood up, "So little pet, I am going to collect some things, stay in that position!

Naruto obeyed knowing that if he disobeyed this would only be fun for Itachi. Itachi was beside him and Naruto had not noticed the man! A collar was around Naruto's neck in five seconds and he whimpered when the leash that was connected to the collar pulled, he looked up in Itachi's black eyes and whimpered again when Itachi pulled the leash to make Naruto's neck move up.

"Well pet you can start now." Itachi smirked and sat down on the couch, Naruto was between Itachi's leg directly and took out his owners member he started to suck on it, Itachi stroked the golden locks of his little pet he felt that mouth swallow his member. "Pet look at me" that was a command and Naruto looked up at his master. "Mm so beautiful you are my pet" Naruto started to blush, Itachi took a hard gasp of golden locks and shoved Naruto's head down and then up and down again. Naruto let it just happened he know very well that Itachi wanted him to make a mistake and Naruto was not going to do anything that could make Itachi punish him more, his boyfriend was a sadist and he loved to make Naruto blush and uncomfortable in public.

"pet my lap know" again a command and Naruto obeyed very fast he sat in his owners lap and waited for next command, a pale hand stroked over the tanned skin and then a small squeeze on a pink nipple a gasp from the blond made the raven smirk, Itachi started to lick his pet in the face Naruto felt the pink muscle from his master all over his face and as soon that pink muscle was over the blonds mouth he started to suck on it and the raven did not complain. Naruto felt a hand slide down his back and then it happened Itachi slapped Naruto's ass and the blond responded with a "eep" and then bit down and I felt blood in my mouth, 'I am so screwed' thought Naruto when he meet Itachi's eyes.

Itachi draw back from the blonds face and slapped Naruto hard over the face and then throw the younger boy on the floor with a bump and a whimper. Naruto's blue eyes looked up at the older man and he shrouded in fear when he meet the dark eyes that promised him pain. "Go to the bedroom pet." Naruto started to get on his feet when a pale hand slapped him again, "When I said go I mean that you are going to crawl on your hands and knees like the good pet you are." Naruto nodded and started to crawl to the bedroom, when he came to the bedroom he looked around inside the room were a big bed that was for like five people and the left side of the bedroom had two doors that led to a walk in closet and a bathroom. The right side held a throne the throne were in black iron and with black silk to make it comfortable and at the right armrest were a metal ring, that Naruto had been caged to many times.

Naruto decide to wait for his master beside the throne, Naruto knew that he was so fucked right know, Itachi tolerated much stuff like Naruto's behavior in school and his struggle when he was tied to the bed the blonde wanted to hold on to Itachi during their sessions. And gods there sessions there were hot and Naruto really got the humiliation that he wanted. But Itachi did never tolerate when Naruto hurt him physical or mental. Step made Naruto comeback to the reality, a small chuckle made Naruto raise his head to look at the Raven. "Are you exited pet?" Naruto blushed and noticed that his tent was showing throw his pants, "come here so I can strip you." Itachi command and his dominate aura nearly made Naruto moan. He went over to Itachi stumbling and when he was in front of the dark angel he eyed the floor and looked submissive in front of his owner.

Itachi's pale hands started to get rid of everything that covered his pet. You could say that Itachi wanted to fuck his pet really fast but that was not the case Itachi wanted to play with his pet yes not fuck yet. When Naruto was naked "down on your knees" Itachi's voice made the blond boy shiver but he obeyed and the leash was pulled. Itachi went over to the throne and sat down with the leash still in his hands he pulled a little and Naruto almost fell over on his stomach, this made Itachi chuckle and Naruto blush big, his face was like a tomato.

Itachi pulled again and Naruto started to walk on his knees towards the raven and this sight turned on Itachi so bad because the little blond was turned on and Itachi could see the love that those beautiful aqua eyes presented. Itachi took a hand full of blond locks and bent his pet head up so that smooth tanned neck was fully exposed, Itachi started to hiss when the blonds eyes started tear up Itachi loved to make his pet uncomfortable because he knew that the blond liked pain and loved to be humiliated if Itachi asked him he always denied it but Itachi knew a lie when he heard one.

"I hate when you hurt me slut, you will not get a nice treatment to night and I will give you a punishment on Monday, understood?" Itachi had plans oh these planes made him hard so hard. "yes master" Naruto's voice cracked a little Itachi still held the blonds neck up high, but Naruto had seen the Perverse glint in Itachi's eyes and he knew that this punishment on Monday would be embarrassing. Itachi's hand let Naruto rest his neck and then he pushed it towards his crouch. Naruto's face went against the tent in Itachi's pants for five minutes and then he got caged to the throne.

Naruto watched from his seat beside the throne how Itachi's pale chest got exposed and then he got the shirt in his face, Naruto looked at Itachi for a command what to do to the shirt he recently got thrown in his face but Itachi was quiet and Naruto soon forgot the shirt when Itachi started to get rid of the pants how he managed to sit down and at the same time take of his pants was amazing. Soon Naruto felt his howl body shiver when the raven only had his boxer on, Naruto started to breathe heavily. Itachi gave the caged blond a glance he smirked when he saw those eyes, the normally bright blue orbs had a dark blue color instead and they screamed lust and Itachi's eyes that were trained to not miss a detail could see the fear in his pets eyes.

Itachi's smirk grow he was ready to fuck this adorable blond really hard and his little blond was going to love it all over. "Slut, come here and look at the cock that will pound your ass." Naruto gulped but walked in front of his owner and when Itachi's boxers was off, he admired the cock that he knew would pound in him very soon. "Lick it pet" Naruto started to lick on the hard shaft, he was very careful Naru-chan did not wish for more punishment. Itachi pulled Naruto's head away from his cock and mentioned for the blond to turn around, Naruto did that in an instant "show me that beautiful hole of yours pet" Itachi said smirking. Spreading his ass cheeks showing the pink hole, Itachi leaned forward and stuffed without lube a sex toy in the quivering hole. "AHHHH ITAI it stings ah ah Itachi-sama" Naruto screamed he was used to this punishment so it did not hurt that much anymore but a little pain was still there. "You like that don't you painslut?" Itachi put one foot and pushed the toy hard, the blond was silent crying he would not beg yet and Itachi was not interested in waiting for the blond to start begging he wanted to have sex and what an Uchiha wants an Uchiha gets.

Itachi released his pet from the throne and dragged the blond after him to the king seized bed, "get up on the bed slut" Naruto crawled up on to the bed and laid there on his stomach with his ass in the air the toy still inside his hole and waiting for Itachi to do what he pleases with him. Itachi chuckles on the display of submission form his little fox, he put a knee on the bed and dragged the toy out Naruto was whining the hole time and the blond was very hard.

Itachi lined his shaft up with the quivering hole and pushed inside he did not wait for his pet to get comfortable, no he fucked the poor boy fast and hard with some really good hard slaps to his pet's very nice ass until the ass was red and the word "please" had come from Naruto's mouth, then the good locking devil let the blond angel come with a scream "Itachi!" and then Itachi followed suite when that thigh channel clamped down on his shaft. "Naru-Koi" was breath out and then silenced, but before the blond could fall asleep his master whispered in his ear "On Monday you will have a Vibratior in you tight ass all day and it will be buzzing, my naughty fox" a kiss on the forehead and then sleep took both the teacher and the teacher's pet.

* * *

**Finely! Done this took me months! God started on it like in December and finishing it now, shit finely I can write again! Have some other stories that are waiting to be finished! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Well Well, this was going to be a one shot but people wanted to read poor Naru-chans punishment. So I will give you another chapter of this:D Itachi-sama is staring at me from my computer background… Sharingan Creepy! Ja Ne /Jennifer **

Naruto's weekend was event full, so on Monday morning Naru-chan had forgotten about his punishment but sadly for our blond Itachi had not. So on Monday morning Naruto was waked by a buzzing sound, he opened his easy to be meet with Itachi's winning smirk. And when Naru-chan could tore his eyes from Itachi's eyes he noticed the vibrator in Itachi's hand and his face became totally red. "ehh master why?" Itachi's smile become even bigger, "why, did you forget your punishment little pet?" Naruto gulped "I,I have to make myself ready or I will be late for school Itachi-sama". Itachi nodded and separated his pet's leg and in one elegant movement he shoved the vibrator inside the blond boy, "aaaaaa, that hurt," Naruto had tears in his eyes and Itachi kissed him deep and wiped away the tears. "Hush little baby, this is your own fault, now hurry up and get ready for school if you hurry up you will not be late and I don't need to punish you under my double class." Itachi left the blond in bed and left to get to his car and drive to school he had waked Naru-chan late for a reason he felt really mean today so he decided that the little blond kitsune would not have a fun day at all. (evil smirk)

As Itachi predicted Naruto was late for school and when he stumble inside Asuma' s class room for his math class, Asuma-sensei gave Naruto a look and nothing more the kid had not been late for school in such a long time. Naruto could not for his life focus on the small numbers on his paper, his thoughts were around the thing that was up his ass, *don't think about it don't think about it* this sentence he repeated inside his mind over and over again.

Naruto tried again with the numbers but now they were just jumping around and when he switched position on the chair the vibrator hit his prostate right on and it took every bit of his self-control not to moon loudly. It was a very reviled Naruto Uzumaki that left Asuma-sensei class that day.

Line

Asuma- sensei went over to the teachers break room and inside were only Itachi-sensei, Anko-sensei not talking to one another at all, but Asuma just blurted out "Uzumaki-kun was late to today, I am a bit choked do you think he is back on normal tracks again?" the answers he got was a "hm" from the Uchiha and Anko that just shrugged her shoulders.

Line

Naruto was standing outside his English classroom waiting for Iruka-sensei to open the door Naruto thought that this Monday he was so happy that he did not have any class together with Kiba or any other of his friends normally he hated Monday just because that reason.

Finally the blond boy watched his English teacher walk down the hall yes, yes maybe Iruka-sensei would give him something else to think about, he stopped his thought there he could not live down if anybody saw him with a hard on. But Naruto had bad luck he could not concentrate and they were just reading he had read the same text over and over again and he could not stop himself every time the word *coming* or *hard* was in a sentence he started to think about Itachi-sama and it started to be really hot in the class room.

Iruka-sensei looked over at the blond and Naruto tried to hide his red cheeks for the teacher but he failed, Iruka was coming over to him. "Naruto, are you feeling okay? Do you want to go see the nurse?" the blond boy was shaking his head and looked down on the text he was to ashamed to talk.

40 min late Naruto Uzumaki run out of the English classroom over to his Biology class even if it was 20 min break between.

Line

Iruka looked after the blond boy and bit his lip he was worried for the boy he look like he had a fever. The brunet turned around and was face to face with Itachi Uchiha, "oh Itachi-san you scared me." "ahh my deepest apologies Iruka-san I was just wondering what got you so worried." Itachi replayed with a charming smile. "ohh you see Naruto Uzumaki did not look very good during my lesion his face was flushed and he did not want to speak." Itachi's only remark on this was a quiet "hm" and then he turned away from Iruka so the brunet did not see his satisfying smirk.

Line

Anko-sensei had a creepy smile when she looked at Naruto and he felt very uncomfortable alone in the same room with her, what on earth had he been thinking when he ran to this class 20 min earlier ohh right he did not think at all.

If Naruto thought that Anko would be lesser creepy when the other students his hopes was crushed. The only positive thing about his biology class was that it kept his thoughts away from sex and Itachi-sama.

So when the class was over it was a trouble free Naruto that went to lunch.

Line

Lunch was easy Kiba was home with a fever so Naruto and Shikamaru had a quiet lunch together, Shikamaru thought it to be to troublesome to ask why the hyper blond was so quiet.

Naruto on the other hand was happy to not have to explain anything about his odd behavior.

After Lunch he had homeroom with Kakashi-sensei it was boring and it made Naruto's thoughts wonder back to the vibrator in his ass and on Itachi-sama that he had double class with later that day.

He started blushing not that anybody notice because Kakashi-sensei just read his book and did not really paid any attention to the class everybody else was playing games on their phones, or talking about other stuff.

Line

Naruto did survive without passing out in a pool of blood, but really know he was in trouble art class with Jiraya-sensei who always told them to draw something very sexy or perverted, and today all Naruto could draw was Itachi-sama's eyes and the vibrator and chains, he felt a hot breath on his neck and looked up and his face become tomato red Jiraya-sensei was standing right behind him looking at the painting with a perverted smile on his face.

"I think that I will take that drawing Naru-chan and you will have to step outside the class room while I go and fetch Itachi-san".

Naruto felt his face go from red to pale white. But he did step outside the classroom awaiting his doom.

Line

Naruto felt his blood run cold when he saw the look Itachi-sama gave him, "Uzumaki-san I think we need to have a talk you and me." Naruto shivered omg Itachi was pissed.

Naruto walked behind Itachi-sama in silence, he was too scared to talk. When they finally reached Itachi's classroom Naruto was roughly pushed inside. "Slut, you could have revealed our secret, do you want me to lose my job whore?" Itachi's voice were controlled and lacked any emotion witch only shoved how really angry he was. "No master I promise I just didn't think, Master please forgive me" Naruto pleaded.

A hard slap to his cheek shut the blond boy up, he looked up at his master with teary eyes, "my little pet, you really should not speak right now I am quit pissed with you so I have to punish you before our double class begin." Naruto could only nod to scared to talk again, "good, strip and bend over my desk. " Naruto striped fast and bend over Itachi's desk, "mm nice view pet, show me your ass more." Naruto raised his ass a bit more and felt a hard slap on his bottom.

Itachi continued to slap Naruto's petit ass until it was very red and his pet had started to cry. "Turn around pet" Naruto did as he was told and stared up at his master waiting. Itachi put a cock ring around the base of the blond's cock and gave his pet a smirk that promised humiliation and pain.

"Dry your tears go to you looker and get your books get back here, you have 10 min before class starts." Naruto ran out of the classroom too his looker and did exactly like Itachi-sama had told him like the good pet he was.

Line

Itachi-sama was a monster, Naruto had been thinking this over and over again. The double class of history were a nightmare Itachi-sama had a button connected to the vibrator in his ass and his ass was still sore after the spanking, Naruto put his flushed face against the bench and gave away a quiet moan when the vibrator made him nearly come had it not been for the ring around his cock.

He felt eyes on him and looked up, Itachi was staring at him smirking nobody noticed they were suppose too read about something that Naruto had forgot, he look down in his book again and the vibrator turned up a notch. Naruto gasped and some students looked over at him but he just pretended to be very fascinated with the text in his book.

Line

Itachi were amused looking at his pet while he pressed the button on and of low and high, his pet was very uncomfortable and his sore ass did not help, Itachi chuckled on the inside mm he wanted to fuck his little pet. He was going to do so after he had given him detention.

The time moved very slowly, but he had something to entertain himself with in the meantime he would never get tired watching Naruto blush in public.

Line

There were only 5 minutes left of the class and Naruto watched the time with longing eyes, when the bell rang Itachi-sensei rose from his chair and looked at his students. "Uzumaki-san you have detention so stay behind."

Naruto did not noticed all the pity looks he got from the other students he was concentrated on the buzzing in his ass. When they were alone Itachi turned to Naruto with an evil smirk and beckoned him forward, Naruto Nearly run over and kneeled on the floor in front of his master he really wanted to come. "You want to come, slut?" Itachi asked his pet, "Yes please master I have learned my lesion I will be a good pet now, just let me come master and then please fuck me." Itachi laughed softly "you have a dirty mouth my little fox, I have no patience for foreplay so bend over my desk and separate so I can watch your little hole that wants to be fucked."

Naruto did as he was told to horny to care wanted to be fucked and he wanted to come. Naruto felt smooth hands on his ass and he waited, Itachi removed the vibrator slowly from his ass and put it in Naruto's mouth he gave the blond a 'be silent' look.

After that ministration he roughly inserted himself in that tight heat, Itachi really was impatience so he fucked the blond fast and hard, he teased Naruto's cock while he fucked the brains out of him. Itachi took of the cock ring so they came at the same time.

"Hmm, that was nice pet" Itachi looked down on the blond bend over his desk. "Yes Itachi-sama it was." Naruto and Itachi started to clean up the desk this was not the first time that desk had been used for this kind of activity.

Line

**Done! ** **Now I am happy with this fic and I will probably write some other paring for Naru-chan. **


	3. Chapter 3

Teacher's pet

**Hey! I'm back! I needed a vacation from the writing, I kind of needed to sort out my mind! So I decided to continue this story and I will give you chapters when my inspiration is on a High level! Anyway thank you to everyone that comments that gives me a lot of inspiration and it made me happy that you like it! Btw this also means that I will not write another paring for Naruto, **

**So anyway spelling issues and such can't help it I have dyslexia. **

**I don't own Naruto. **

"**Speaking" **

'**Thoughts' **

**Line **

Itachi smirked his life was great one week vacation from school, one week with his little kitsune alone. Itachi looked over at the caged sitting in the middle of the room. Naruto was not home at the moment, he had permission to hang out with his friends the first day of the vacation, and of course this meant that Itachi had plenty of time to set up everything he needs for the week.

When Naruto gets home five minutes before he is supposed to, he finds Itachi in the kitchen drinking tea and surfing on the net. "I'm home master" Naruto says standing in the kitchen doorway. "AA, I see, come here pet I have missed you". Naruto walked over towards Itachi he straddle him and sign when Itachi's arms sneaked around him. They were sitting like that until Naruto's stomach started to growl and Naruto blushed, "AA are you hungry little kitsune?" Itachi asked with his trademark smirk. "Yes Master, we did not eat anything when we were out did not really have the money" answers Naruto blushing.

Itachi rose from the chair with Naruto still cling on him, he walked over towards the cabinet and took out an instant noodle cup, knowing it's his little kitsune's favourite food. After Naruto has eaten, still straddling Itachi he is sleepy and Itachi caries him to bed and tucks him in. Itachi lies down next to the blond and thinks about the fun he is going to have the coming week, Itachi's smirk is still in place when he dozes of.

The next morning, Naruto wakes up to being chained up in the bed alone. He looks around Itachi is not in the room and Naruto feels lonely. He don't want to be alone if he wasn't chained he would have looked for Itachi. He heard a noise from the bathroom, and when he looked over Itachi was walking out of the room with an enema kit in his hand. That sight made the blond a bit nervous he was not a fan of enema. Itachi used is as a light punishment sometimes.

The problem is that Naruto knows that he, has not done anything that can make him deserve a punishment he was 5 minutes early yesterday, he has been a good boy last week. "Master what did I do wrong?" Naruto asks with a trembling cute voice. "Nothing little kitsune, it's just that I want to" Itachi answers with a devil smile. "You see pet, this week will be about what I want. We are going to play out all my fantasies." Itachi looked down at his chained up pet, before the pet could respond Itachi had gaged him.

Itachi put the enema on the nightstand, he opened the drawer and took out a collar with the tag *Itachi's Kitsune*. After he put on the collar he grabbed a chain leash, he then took of the other chains and pulled so the pet would follow him in the bathroom. Itachi had only taken the enema kit with him to scare his little pet. He felt sadistic this morning, his pet was crawling behind him.

Itachi stopped when he was next to the toilet, he closed the door and turned towards his pet standing on all fours on the floor. "Mm you look wonderful gaged naked and chained at my feet pet" Itachi started to get hard really hard he had to hurry up with the enema so he could play with his pet. He had a lot of fantasies to take care of this week and he was determined to play all of them, he would start a bit easy today but it would get harder and harder after that but he would give his cute pet the weekend to rest after that.

"Pet, come here turn around and present your ass for me." Itachi did not even look at his pet he was more interested in the place where his pet should be after the order he just gave. His pet followed his orders direct and presented his ass for him. Itachi smirked and showed in the tube from the enema and started to pump it in his little pet.

The pet moaned and squealed behind the gag, his face was red and his blue eyes were closed in humiliation. The pet felt so full he could not breathe tears leaked down his face and he lost track on time it felt like days before he heard his masters' words. "Well that's enough let It out", Naruto did not even know that he had been moved to the toilet and he let it out everything it felt like a huge relief. He looked for his masters eyes and when he found them and saw the praise in them he smiled and said "thank you master".

Naruto had blacked out during a period of ten minutes and in that time frame, Itachi had moved his pet to the caged in the middle of the play room. The pet looked around and saw Itachi on the throne looking like a king. Itachi look at him "I love to see you in that cage my love", Itachi smirked as he slowly got up and walked around the cage.

Naruto followed his master with his eyes, Itachi walked around the cage three times. Then he crouched down and looked at his pet ass, he gave it a pat "spread your leg love." His pet did it immediately and a vibrator was shoved in, then Itachi stood up "I will go and grade some papers dear, you don't have permission to come and I will not help you with a cock ring. You will be punish if you come without permission." After that Itachi started the vibrator he put it on high and walked out, the door shut with a bang.

**Line **

Naruto breathed in and out slowly, it was hard to not come with the sensation he had in his ass right now. He wondered what more Itachi would do this week he would probably be stuck in this cage the rest of the week and only be taken out when he would be used or punished. He really did not mind if he would be used like that this week, in fact he got harder thinking about it. Maybe some of his own fantasies would be played out this week, he would not ask this week was for Itachi's pleasure.

"ah,ah ah ha he ah" well thinking about everything got him distracted and now he was coming all over himself, that would get him a punishment. Naruto felt his body shake a little thinking about the punishment he would get, Itachi was a fair but strict master (just like he was a fair but strict teacher).

The door opened, the pet did not dare to look over at his master, knowing very well that he had not been a good boy and that he would be punished.

Itachi, looked over at his pet and smirked yes his pet had come it was very clear and he loved that guilty look the boy gave him. Beautiful and scared ohh the little pet would be very sore after this punishment, Itachi loved to spank his pet and Itachi knew that Naruto was a screamer.

Itachi walked around the cage four times before he opened it and took the leash and dragged his pet out of the caged. "So you disobeyed me pet?" Itachi said while he dragged the pet after him towards the throne. "Yes master" Naruto did not care to explain why it had happened it did not mater he had disobeyed a direct order.

Itachi took a set at the throne and did a motion for his pet to lay over his lap, which the pet did without looking up, Itachi smiled "you will get 50 spanks with my hand, and 20 with the riding crop do you understand?" Itachi said. He did not wait for an answer before he started to spank the boy, Naruto started to scream around 27 he was not counting, Itachi knew his pet was very sensitive and that the blond also was a drama queen.

When it was time for the crop, Itachi was really hard and he would fuck his pet hard and fast after this. "Pet, are you whit me?" Itachi stroked his pets red ass, "yes master, I am ready to take the next part of my punishment." Itachi started to whip back the riding crop and the pet was sobbing after only five after 15 he had a very dry throat and he was crying more silent than before.

After the punishment Itachi dumped his pet on the bed and pushed inside without any stretching, he fucked his pet hard and fast tomorrow he would have more sex but this was enough for today. After he had climaxed he made sure that the pet was hard and then he put him in the cage again with a cock ring on. "Hmm the sex swing will be fun tomorrow my sweet pet." Itachi said before he looked the cage and went to sleep.

**Line**

**I am thinking of writing a bleach fic with a similar story line as this but Ichigo will be a slave not pet and he will like it a real painslut I need to have a bit more painful story or this will be more dark, (and I don't want that.) anyway my parings in Bleach is Byakuya x Ichigo Aizen x Ichigo and Grimmjow x Ichigo. Any you want to read? Send a Pm or comment. **

**I will write the other four days to, you will get a new chapter next week. **

**Love Jennifer. **


	4. Chapter 4

Teacher's pet

**New chapter yay … **

**So anyway spelling issues and such can't help it I have dyslexia. **

**I don't own Naruto. **

"**Speaking" **

'**Thoughts' **

**Line **

Naruto woke up, still in the cage. "Today it will be all about sex, pet." Itachi's voice made Naruto feel safe and he did not really concentrated on the words and meaning behind it. "tche, You're not listening to me **pet**" Itachi was still smirking but the pet had reacted this time and looked a bit guilty. "I am sorry master." "Hmm well it can't be helped you will be punished but today it will only be that you may only have one climax, do you understand?" Itachi frowned down at his pet from the beginning he would have only given one climax to his pet anyway.

"Now then we should start here on the floor, so put yourself in position pet." Itachi stood up and waited while his pet put himself in position. After that Itachi very slowly petted the beautiful flesh that was his pet ass. "Spread your hole pet, open for me" Itachi's smirk could be heard in his voice he liked this a lot his pet was still sleepy and he did whatever Itachi said. Naruto put his hands behind him still holding position but he put his chest down on the floor and spread so that his master could see his entrance.

Itachi smiled as he slowly put a finger in the warm tunnel, tight and warm just like Itachi liked it. He took back his finger and lined his cock up to the hole, and pushed in hard. A howl come out from his pet's throat. Itachi shudder he loved that animalistic howl his kitsune made. "aa you liked that? Want some more? "Itachi whispered in the blonds ear while he fuck him harder and faster, "hmm you like it howl more for me, little kitsune".

Naruto could only feel the big dick in his unprepared hole, from the beginning it had only been pain but, after some brutal fucking in the past his body had learned to take what it got, not that Itachi was this brutal always he was just a very selfish man and Naruto's pleasure was always second.

Itachi felt his orgasm oncoming, he was close very close and his pet was only starting to get hard, but that didn't disturb Itachi his pet would only get one orgasm this day and he would have to wait to the end of the day. Itachi felt Naruto clench around his cock and Itachi grind and slap his little slut's ass. "Mm you little slut wants my cum, well you can have it mm take it in your body slut mm my cute bitch." Itachi groaned while he fucked his pet faster and faster, "Yes , mm so good little slut aaa" ( AN god that felt weird for Itachi to say) Itachi half screamed in the blonds ear while he filled him up with cum.

After he was done he plugged his pet up so that he would keep the cum inside him, "come my pet It's time for breakfast".

**Line. **

After a good breakfast and an even better table fucking with a more gentle touch and a more eager pet, attention whore thought Itachi. Itachi was working again with his plugged up pet at his feet. Itachi grinned and lifted his pet up in his lap to watch some movies, which was only a cover so he could touch his pet more and make him really horny so that the ring around the cock would work as torture for his game.

And like this the day continued, Itachi would randomly have sex whit his pet. On the floor, in the shower on the sofa, on the table again around lunch then in the showers again, on the sofa again. In the end Naruto had eight loads of cum inside him plugged up. Naruto felt it the plug was not big enough for him to be pleased by it but it did block so the cum stayed inside of him all the time, when he moved he felt it slosh around inside of him, Naruto really liked it and he was a bit ashamed of it. He blushed when he thought about it and his master Noticed and teased him for it.

Naruto was sitting on the kitchen floor while his master made them dinner, he was fed just not like a person he would be fed from his master's hand while he was sitting on his master's lap. His Master was eating at the same time but when they were done he would be bend over the table and fucked while Itachi called him a tease, and Naruto could the whole time feel the cum slush around inside of him and it made him blush. "Hmm thinking of all that cum inside of you again pet?" Itachi asked the blond that only nod too embarrassed to say anything. "Hmm look how pretty you are when your face are red like that, Maybe I should fill you up and make you go to school like this,, that would be a lovely sight don't you think?" Naruto was to mortified when he felt a shudder go throw his body with that thought.

"Ohh so you would like that?" Itachi asked as he plugged his pet again after his Ninth release that day, the pet only nodded not seeking eye contact and crawled out on to the living room where he lied down with his head first on the floor. Itachi sat down on the sofa and looked at poor just to teas his pet.

He felt a tongue liking on his foot a while later, "hmm? What are you doing pet want to play?" Itachi smirked down at his pet. "Mmm Master I want to play, I am so Full…." Naruto panted out. "AA I have something beautiful and good for you today pet that we will try." Itachi stood up and walked out of the room with the pet crawling after him.

Next to the caged in the playroom was a sex swing, and he heard the gasp his pet made. Naruto had always wanted to test a sex swing. Itachi lifted his pet up and strapped him in, his pet did not struggle he was still so that Itachi could handle him. After the pet was strapped in, Itachi moved forward and pushed his pet so he was swing forward slightly.

The blond giggled while he flow slowly throw the air. Itachi smiled listening to his pet's giggling, but he was not here to be cute. He put a hand on the blond's hip, the giggling stopped and a slow breathing started instead. Itachi spread his pet's leg apart and looked at the abuse anus. He kissed it and then he pulled the plug out very fast put his cock inside instead. "Hmm so tight, and look at you full stomach, you will get some more cum inside you baby."

Itachi fucked him slowly at first but then faster to make the swing move forward. Itachi looked down at his pets face it was really hard not to smirk at that face, his pet was in pain one second then in the next he made if for pleasure. "Your are enjoying it look at you! So fuckable I want to eat you". Itachi pushed in a bit harder while he let the swing move a bit more. He started to go faster and faster while he slapped his pet ass, his pet would be down soon he had endured everything beautifully all day and it started to get late.

Itachi climaxed the last time inside of his pet and then he plugged him up, and left him on the swing while he made the last preparation before bed. He then went and picked up his pet and carried him to the bathroom, where he slowly washed his pet. After that he put his pet on the toilet while he pulled the plug out and let all the cum come out of him. Naruto felt empty after that, but he was in a real good mood anyway and then master lifted him up again and carried him to the bed and slowly put him down on it.

Then he slowly moved down on his pet and took the blonds cock in his mouth and sucked it in, Itachi did not do much blow jobs but he was perfect in everything so of course it was a perfect blow job, he only did it as a reward because his pet had been such a good boy all day long. He slowly took the ring with his teeth and dragged it up along his pet's pretty cock. The blond only moaned too tired to do anything at all, he laid there and accepted what his master gave him and he was horny really horny.

When Itachi had the ring of he slowly massaged his pet's cock until he came inside his master's mouth screaming when he finely could release all of that pent up feeling he had the whole day. Itachi laid him on his chest and started to rock him to sleep. The blond was soon asleep and cuddling happily too his master's side. Itachi stroked his pets head and really thought about how lucky he was to have his lover, he smiled a true smile and then sleep claimed him.

**Line **

**Done! Yes Now I can go to sleep. **

**Anyway, this chapter is a bit stressed but I like it anyway, it's short I know but I don't have time.. school is fucking up my life and I have a big project that I have to hand in in a month so the next chapter will probably be like in a month if not more.. I will give you the three next days I promise they will just take more time. **

**Love Jennifer **

**Ps please help me more with which pairing you want for my bleach story (pretty please) puppy eyes. **

**Love Jennifer again (just because I can *Grin*) **


	5. Chapter 5

Teacher's pet

**New chapter yay, well I am back, stupid school… I am in bitch mode so poor Naruto got some hard humiliation, there will be some hard cored humiliation on this (like pissing on himself and other people watching while he behaves like a pet and some slaps and kicks. ( Naruto is used and likes this in my story, Itachi is not a master that you would have in a D/S relationship but this is just plot and some kind of way for me to went… (All my good D/s shit will go to the story between Ichigo and who ever I will put down there.) ) **

**So anyway spelling issues and such can't help it I have dyslexia. **

**I don't own Naruto. **

"**Speaking" **

'**Thoughts' **

**Line **

A hand on his neck woke him up, he had fallen asleep on Itachi's chest and he was very comfortable. But Naruto's plans for the day was quite crushed when Itachi flashed him an evil smirk and said "I will have some important guest over later, and I want you to preform and work you hardest or else there while be consequences and they will not be pretty, do you understand?" Naruto could only nod knowing exactly what Itachi meant and what he expected.

The rules for this game was no talk, no walking only crawling on the floor, and absolutely no privileges such as food and going to the toilet. Naruto slowly showed his neck for Itachi so he could be collared, and when he felt the leather collar on his throat he jumped on the floor pets not allowed on the furnisher. Naruto turned and showed his ass up waited for his fox tail. It went in dry no preparation, this day would not be easy. He whimpered and nuzzled his master knees. Itachi was content with his little kitsune on the floor and it will be a wonderful day and of course evening when the aftercare would play out after a rough day like this would be.

**Line**

Naruto was kneeling on the floor next to Itachi's favourite armchair in the living room, he had been there over two hours this was not new, when Itachi was fixing everything for the meeting they would be here soon and drinks must be done by then and Naruto was in the way if he was lose in the house. Itachi had plan everything, the meeting was ready to begin. When the guest arrived Naruto could feel his straining cock bob slightly he was so hard. He made a whimper and pleaded with his eyes when Itachi walked inside the room. Pain and Hidan walked in the room after his master and Naruto knew that he would be working hard to night and he would probably be bloody when the night was over.

"Look at your bitch Itachi.. FUCK that ass is sweet, come here boy and show me that cum count of yours." Hidan was always very foul mouthed. Naruto moved towards the couch were Hidan was seated and showed his ass he spread his cheeks apart and waited for the next command. "Fuck look at that, so pretty and slutty. What should we do with that?" Hidan look up at the other two with a big grin on his face. "Hmm do what you want, I have no objection." Itachi said while he shrugged his shoulders. "Maybe we should see how many cocks he can fit in there?" Pain said looking at Hidan with a small smile on his face. "yeah I fucking dig that ide. Itachi do you have many fake cocks around here or do I need to use bottles?" Hidan said while he smiled his psyche smile. Itachi did not said anything, but he got up from his chair and walked out the room. When he came back he had a red box with him, he gave it too Hidan. "FUCK YEAH! That's more like it I will stuff him full now" Hidan said while he looked done on all the dildos that was in the box.

Naruto felt the big dildo that was struck inside him beside his plug. He adjusted his poster a little and got slapped on the ass for it. "Stay still bitch, I am not done that was only the first one, I am going to fucking ruin this count and then I am going to get it drunk and after that you will fuck your master and make him fucking like it and then you will suck me off and tend to whatever sick fantasies he want to play. Do you understand stupid bitch?!"

Naruto nodded he stood perfectly still. Hidan shoved next dildo in him and he cried out he was so full. He could not really breathe and before he could even catch his breath the next dildo was inside his ass. He started to sob after the fifth and after the eight he was screaming behind his gag. "Look at that count, that's pretty. I think we will try one more and then you should crawl around to take out some of your suspension bitch." Naruto only nodded towards Hidan's word. After Hidan tried the last dildo, but it did not work.

"Well, bitch you should start crawl," Hidan relaxed in the couch and participated in the conversation that Itachi and Pain had together. Naruto crawled and crawled. He was tired and his limb shook while he crawled around the room. When he crawled next to Hidan during his fifth lap around the room he stopped to just rest a bit. He felt the pain in the side and then he fell over. "Keep moving bitch I did not tell you to stop." Was the only explanation he got from Hidan and Naruto did not care for me he started to crawl again really fast.

Naruto stopped counting after a while his brain was so muddy. He felt dizzy and numb. Everything felt wrong and he was so full painfully full not sati factionary just full. He tried to understand why. "Bitch come here." Hidan calls out, Naruto immediately crawls over to the voice and looked up at the man. "Show me that count" Naruto slowly turn around to show his abused hole. Hidan started to slowly pull out the dildos until it's nothing left not even his tail. Naruto whimper because he feel so empty. "Aww look at you bitch, you feel empty. Go over and get fucked by you master, slut."

Naruto crawled over towards his master. "Look how eager your bitch is for cock, Itachi." Hidan said while lightly kick the blond's ass from behind which made Naruto stumble and fall over. "Yes look at him, so clumsy." Itachi's black eyes looked down at his pet and then he lifted him up in his lap, inserted his cock in the abused hole. Bent the boy over so he was partially lying over Itachi's lap. "Fuck your count pet. I will have the first taste of you tonight and then you should thank Hidan by sucking his dick before Pain gets to play with you."

Naruto started to move back and forward he needed his own realis he was hard and master was also hard. He fucked himself on master's cock very hard he needed to make a good show and even if his position was very hard to work with he needed to make everything right. He did not want a punishment, he did not want his count to get drunk. Hidan had forgotten that promise and he was so relieved for it. The three men continued their conversation about some meaningless things. Up until Itachi could not handle it anymore. He threw his pet over the coffee table and resumed to brutally fuck the blond. Naruto felt numb he thought someone was screaming until he understood that he was the one screaming because master fucked him so hard. He could see that Hidan openly enjoyed his torture. The Silver haired man was jerking of to it with an evil grin.

From his position Naruto could not see the calculating look that pain had on his face. But Naruto knew that the orange heard man was the worst and most sadistic man in the room. Itachi pushed him in to the table harder and harder, Naruto could feel his cock getting rubbed against the table where it was trapped. It hurt and he cried he screamed but not for it to stop right know he did not know what stop meant or if he this sensation would stop. His master stopped then and he felt something hot inside of him.

Itachi shudder when he come inside his pet. That felt so good, he looked over at Pain that had a smirk on his face. His pet was in for a ride tonight. "I will go and take a shower, pet go and take care of Hidan he need a warm hole. And that is all you are good for." Naruto moved over to Hidan and open his mouth. Hidan started to fuck the blond's mouth. When Naruto started to choke on the cock, Hidan just got more and more brutally with his pounding in his mouth. Hidan screamed when he came. Naruto was dizzy and could barely stay up only the hand in his hair made him focus a bit but something spilled down his throat and then he finally could breathe again.

When Naruto come around, it was only him and Pain in the room. Pain was tying his feet to the coffee table that he was lying on. When Pain noticed that he was awake. The orange haired man slowly took a knife and dragged it down Naruto's cheek. Naruto did not even flinch. He slowly look at the man over him and waited for something to happen. Pain smiled the man was never liked much to talk when he had sex. Naruto felt something at his entranced something like a bottle. 'no no' the blond thought, but it was what he thought it was. Pain had not forgotten the thing that Hidan promised earlier and right know he was serving a drink to Naruto's count. He felt the alcohol slowly enter his system everything got clouded and he felt good and relaxed. Pain started to cut in his tight right there and Naruto just whimpered like he was asking for more. Pleasure and pain started to become the same thing everything got mixed and the blond wanted to come so badly he begged and begged but the man over him only cut with his knife more harshly the more he begged.

After a while something was dripped over his face and looked up, and saw that Pain was coming over his face. After Pain was done he left and Naruto passed out from blood lost and alcohol. Itachi walked inside the room five minutes later and picked up his pet and put him in a bath while he fetched some painkillers that he put next to the bed that he knew his pet would want in the morning. Itachi put his pet to bed, kissed the forehead and went to sleep. Both pet and master cuddled together.

**Line **

**SO done good that took me some time. I can't promise when the next chapter will be up what I can promise is that it will be sweeter than and not as harsh as this was. But I needed to get some frustration from school out. Please comment, I love to read it and It makes my day. **

**Love Jennifer **


	6. Chapter 6

Teacher's pet

**New chapter yay! School is finally over and now I am waiting for the answer from the University and well… so I have free time so after I post this chapter I will start directly with the last chapter for this time **** ( and I know I promised an tender chapter but well things happened so well it's not so sweet)**

**So anyway spelling issues and such can't help it I have dyslexia. **

**I don't own Naruto. **

"**Speaking" **

'**Thoughts' **

**Line **

"Mm pet I like this way to wake up." Itachi stroked the blond head that was between his legs. The blond boy was slowly pleasuring his master, He was sore and he did not want any more punishment so he tried to make his master happy. "Master could I please have a break today? I am so sore, Please master." The blond fox looked hopeful up at his master. Itachi frowned and the slave looked down. "well pet I can give a break to you slutty hole" said Itachi while slowly circling the rim of the hole. " but your pretty pretty mouth, is still useable" Itachi pointed out while dragging his finger over the blonds lips.

Naruto shudder a little he wanted to have sleepy relaxed day but if master wanted to play the he had no choice. "I think pet that today, we should use you has a cock warmer. So that you get used to you place my pretty kitsune." The blond kitsune blushed and looked down at his master's cock that was hard and glistering from the blow job Naruto had given him this morning. He slowly nodded and then he got a slap from his master. "you don't decied things in this relationship whore, I think that you will get punished tonight before bed so this was the first let's stay with that pet or you will be sorry." Itachi just informed his slave nothing more. "but first pet I want some breakfast in bed so go and make me some.

Naruto jumped up from the bed as fast as he could not bothering with cloths that would probably had given him another punishment check anyway. When Naruto got in the kitchen he started to think about what he could make for breakfast that would make his master in a better mode, maybe some egg but Itachi was an perfectionist and sunny side up was always so hard to make in his standard (yes I am having a laugh here…). Maybe some rice with scrabble egg and bacon that would make his master happy.

When Naruto was done he put everything on a tray together with Itachi's favourite tea. He walked slowly towards the bedroom afraid to spill anything he was afraid of the punishment even if it was only a spanking he did not want it his ass and hole was way too sore or if it was nothing like that, then maybe his master would use a whip on him that would be terrifying and hurt a lot. Naruto stood outside the bedroom and shudder about the things he imagine about his punishment.

He shook his head and went inside with the tray that he placed on the mobile table that Itachi had place in his lap. "hmm interesting breakfast pet, I like it but Why where you standing outside the door so long?" Itachi said with a raised eyebrow Naruto felt his throat go dry , " I was just think about what my punishment was going to be master I did not mean to it just happened" Naruto started to whimper at the end. "ahh my poor stupid little slut you should be more careful what you think, your punishment is what I say it is."

Naruto nodded and looked down, "well that will put on you punishment tonight and we need to start your mouth training anyway before we start your cock hold training", the slave nodded and opened his mouth waiting for a dildo, " well pet last time when we had this game we started pretty easy right and we only got to 4 inches correct?" Itachi said and continued without waiting for answer from the blond kitsune. " so I think we will start with an 5 inch dildo today ". Then Itachi pulled up an dildo-gag that was 5 inches and put it in his kitsune's pretty mouth.

Naruto was gaged the whole breakfast and then Itachi decided to change the gag to a 6 inch dildo while they were looking at TV or Itachi was looking at TV while Naruto was pressed down whit his face in his master lap. Itachi slowly petted his pet head. After an hour in front of the television, Itachi broke the silence "pet I think you need to play with my cock," He took the gag away and put his pet's mouth over it, he pressed down when the slave opened his mouth so that his cock was swallowed whole.

The blond pet took the whole cock down he slowly started to suck he had not been ordered but he was afraid for what his master would do if he did not suck and just had the cock in his mouth. If he remembered correct he had a lesson what to do when master put his cock inside his mouth so it was alright. He slowly twisted his tongue around the member in his mouth and sucked evenly, he then started to hum in the back of his throat too give more pleasure to his master.

Itachi stroked his pet's head throw the blow job his pet was good at it, he had trained him after all. He felt his orgasm come faster and faster at the end he pressed his pet down on until his faced was crushed against his balls, and then he came deep done his pet's throat. "What a good pet you are. So good for me". Itachi smiled and pulled his pet of and shoved a 7 inch dildo gag in his mouth instead.

An hour later he moved towards his home office where he mostly graded papers but sometimes he had extra work for the family businesses so, he needed to work on that while his pretty pet was between his legs. But first the pet needed to make both of them some lunch of course he had a pet bowl in this room. "Pet" he said turning towards the crawling thing on the floor behind him. "Make us some lunch, I am starving and you should be too,"

His pet turned around and crawled towards the exit. Itachi went over towards his desk and started his computer and went in to the email. Well he looked over the documents that his father wanted a second opinion on. Itachi felt the headache blossoming up this was just a trick from his father to make him work full time in the family businesses, well if there were no blond kitsune then he would stop being a teacher. After his pet had taken his high school diploma he would stop being a teacher after all his father now this but did not want to fight his son more about it. Itachi had threaten too not ever take over the businesses and change his name to Uzumaki, if his father mention anything about his kitsune again and that had really shout him up. His mother loved Naruto after all and would not let anything bad about him be said inside the house.

'when you speak of the devil' Itachi looked up when a tray with his lunch and pet bowl with food was put upon his desk. He put the bowl done beside his desk and pointed at it his pet immediately went down on his knees in front of the bowl and waited for his master to remove the gag so he could eat, of course his master did eat before him and then he put the gag away and let the blond have the only food that day.

When his pet was done with the food he put his head on Itachi's knee waiting for the gag to be placed in his mouth again. "well pet now we are going to train you to be a cock holder or cock warmer I want you to be between my legs while I work and you will have my cock in your mouth you will only keep it warm nothing else. Every time you make me hard you will get more punishment do you understand?" Itachi said with a smirk on his face his pet only nodded.

The pet felt the cock heavy in his mouth, he should not do anything just let it be there. Master should feel it how warm his mouth was and that would make him more relaxed so he could do a better work. He was happy to be of help to his master and make him more relaxed. Then he felt it the cock in his mouth started to harden 'no,no,no that could not happen not when he was so good'. "Pet it's too late, I will put another punishment for you tonight but now you have to make me come, remember this is training so of course there are going to be some failures." The pet sighed over his master words, he knew he would get more punished tonight than he would have hoped.

**Line**

When Itachi finally was done with his work he looked down at his pet that was so concentrated to just make the right pressure so that he not become hard again. He had only failed three times so he had five punishments to take. "come on pet we should go to the bedroom. He slowly stood up and his pet moved away at the right time to so that his master could put his pants back on and then, they both moved towards the bedroom.

When they entered Itachi opened up the play room and took out a dildo machine that he had bought just some days ago. He walked over to it with his pet's eyes watching him carefully. Itachi turned around and pointed at his feet, his pet crawled over to him. "so this is going to be your punishment, during the time I am in the bathroom fixing me for the night, you will be throat fucked by this machine." Itachi said looking down at his pet. "we stopped at a 7 inches dildo, and you have earned five punishments which means I will make it five times bigger so you will take down a 12 inch dildo."

Itachi easily strapped his pet in, and shoved the dildo down the throat and then he made sure his pet could not move after that he started the machine and walked against the bathroom. "Pet I put it on the fastest it can go, this is after all punishment." Naruto watch his master walk to the bathroom door and then he felt the dildo move and his attention was only on the machine. The blond opened his mouth wider so he could take the dildo in. Then he felt it the big dildo entering him hurting his jaw. The machine made the dildo go out and in at a fast speed and it hurt he would be a good boy for master just make it stop.

When his master walked outside from the bathroom, he had only been gone 10 minutes, but his pet was crying and whimpering. Itachi walked over and stopped the machine he released his pet and then picked him up and brought him over to their bed. His pet could take a bath tomorrow, right know he only deserved sleep. And Itachi slowly stroked the blond boy right up on too the moment when sleep claimed the raven haired man.

**Line**

**Well I am back. ****Anyway, the next chapter should be up like in some days. I am sorry for the late update everyone! **

**Love /Jennifer**


	7. Chapter 7

Teacher's pet

**New chapter yay. Finally it's done, I saw in the review that many of you wanted some bloated Naruto, a Naruto full with come and plugged, nearly fat looking like he is pregnant so I decided for the last day to go with that. **

**So anyway spelling issues and such can't help it I have dyslexia. **

**I don't own Naruto. **

"**Speaking" **

'**Thoughts' **

**Line **

Itachi massaged Naruto very carefully he did not want him to wake up yet. Itachi slowly massaged the lower back of his pet, after all today he was going to use that ass all up. Tomorrow they were invited on dinner at his parents place and his pet really needed some rest after this five days of though sex.

Itachi separated his pet's ass check and pushed inside that tight heat. Good he missed this all day yesterday. So today he had decided to use his pet ass all day. So that's why after he had made breakfast and now he only needed to warm his pet pretty ass up and then there day would start.

Naruto woke up slowly something was rocking him back and forward. He did not really understand his mind was so groggy by sleep. He pressed his face in to the pillow, "Pet are you awake yet? I kind of started without you but I guess that don't really matter does it? You're for my pleasure only right?" That was his master voice? It was too early for any information to stay inside his head right now. Then he felt the fullness, that was nice he liked being full.

"Mm so full, want to sleep." Naruto mumbled he felt a sting right over his hips that hurt. But he did not understand why. "Mm ouch why it hurts." Naruto said and open his eyes to see, his master looming over him. He looked not angry but intense and that made the blond nervous and he started to wake up more and be more aware of his surroundings. Naruto wiggled his bottom and felt why he was so full. He looked over at his master and sigh with content.

Itachi twitched an eyebrow his pet was really sleepy and dens on the mornings. "Pet he slapped him over the face, wake up your acting lazy." Finally the blond looked awake and a bit horny, which after a look Itachi confirmed that he was. Itachi trusted his hips forward in the thigh channel of his pet and spilling his seed right there. Itachi slowly looked after the plug he had placed next to the bed before, then he plugged his little pet up. "There we go pet; you are going to be so full at the end of the day.

Itachi pulled on the plug and got his hands slapped away. "You don't touch the plug pet, understood?" Itachi said with a serious face. Naruto nodded and tried to think about something that was not the fact that he was fucking plugged up and Itachi looked like he was going to destroy his ass by fucking! 'Arrg why where he still thinking about this?!' Naruto decided that the best way to handle this day was to just enjoy all the fucking he would get and smile about it in the end and complain the day after, When all this was over and he only was Naruto and Itachi could not do too much too him because they were going to visit Itachi's mum and she really liked Naruto and took his side very often in family arguments.

**Line **

Well the day continued in that way. Itachi fucked him before and after breakfast then he fucked him six times during one of Itachi's favourite TV show and then before and after lunch, right know he felt fucking pregnant 'poor women' that had been on Naruto's mind all the time during the latest half hour. "Pet could you assist me over here." Naruto looked over at Itachi he was drinking whisky in his favourite chair with his cock hanging outside fully erected.

Naruto slowly walked over and thought about in which positions he would be fucked so he could have all the cum still inside of him. When he was in front of Itachi Naruto waited for something to happen and then Itachi made a hand sigh that meant that the blond should turn around and then Itachi pressed him down so he was bent at the waist. Naruto griped his ankles and waited for the fucking that would come any minute.

His master's hands took him around the hips and then he was pulled backwards, "down on your knees." He obeyed and felt himself get steered towards his master's cock. The plug was out of him in seconds but the blond had not a minute to even feel the emptiness before Itachi's cock was inside of him and filled him up. Naruto panted really hard he had only been teased so far Itachi had not let him come at all. Itachi trusted faster and faster, that was not a sign that he was closer to coming 'oh no Naruto knew his master well and Itachi had full control over his body.'

Itachi smiled while he fucked his pet harder and harder, he really wanted to make his pet understand that he had given him a gift when he did not fuck him yesterday. And that if he wanted could have fucked him as hard and also to make a point that if Itachi allowed a rest day then the next day would be a hard day. Itachi smirked again he was really a cruel master but his little pet really liked it even if he sometimes complained about it. Itachi felt that his pet had been teased enough for this time and slowly emptied himself inside that warm hole together with the rest of the cum.

**Line **

Around the evening Naruto felt fat and he was but more like a women would look like 7 month pregnant. He felt pregnant 'not that he ever been pregnant he just could relate to everything he heard about Itachi's mothers pregnancy's tails.' Itachi had totally fucked him 15 times and every time he had filled the blond up with another load. Naruto slowly walked over towards the bedroom he wanted some rest, granted he had not been allowed to go and rest but he was so worn out a quick nap could not hurt.

Two hours later he woke up and saw his master sitting on the bedside, and the pet panicked he had not obeyed he would be punished hard and he really was not a good boy anymore maybe his master would throw him out and not ever talk to him again more than in school or maybe his master would quit being his teacher and he would never see him anymore.

"Pet! Stop it, I will not pity you even If you have a panic attack, you put this punishment on yourself. If you just had asked me to take a nap then I would have told you yes and granted you that. But don't go and take it by yourself!" his master sad while those black eyes slowly turned more red and was nailing him to the spot. Naruto felt very horrible and he was embarrassed. 'of course his master would have giving him a nap if he had begged and maybe taken another fucking but he was stupid enough to just take a nap and know he had a punishment to go throw.'

Silently Itachi walked around the bed and the blond boy was thrashing not even bound just afraid of the coming act of his masters anger. Itachi was on the other side of the room when something started to hum, Naruto recognized it as the machine he had been introduced to the other night. "Pet com here" called Itachi from the machine or punishment that Naruto knew was waiting for him. He slowly crawled over there not sure if Itachi would appreciated if he tried to walk.

When the pet was in arms reached of his master was he dragged over to the machine and turned so that Itachi easily could push the huge dildo that was attached in the full hole of his pet. Naruto felt the instrument slowly drill itself in to him, Itachi had not moved the plug and when it was in all the way Itachi pushed the dreadful button and the machine started to fuck the full pet in and out very fast no warming up. Naruto could not feel anything at first then slowly he felt his belly that was full of cum flop forward and backwards in time with the machine. Then he felt the pain and the good feeling of being so full. Then he felt his master's eyes on him and he blushed course he kind of enjoyed it. After a while the violating fucking became too much his dick aced of not coming all day and his body became sore, tears was running down the blond's cheeks and some cum was running down his leg escaping his body.

When Itachi saw this he stopped the punishment and slowly pulled the dildo out then he turned his pet around forcefully. "Clean your mess up!" he said pointing at the cum covered dildo and the small pool of cum at his legs end and then he walked out of the room. Naruto cleaned everything up with kitty licks. Then when he was done with the small pool his master returned with Naruto's pet bowl. "Come here pet" Itachi called form the door, Naruto crawled over to him and waited. Itachi walked around and forcefully pulled out the plug so all the cum was splashed down in the bowl. "Your dinner is served pet." Itachi said coldly and walked I to the bathroom. Naruto started to eat from the bowl not risking his master's angry anymore that night.

When Itachi returned from the bathroom the bowl was empty and he decided too wash his pet he took his pet too the other side of the bathroom were the floor was stone and then he took a water horse and started to spray his pet with cold water until every last drop of sweat and cum was gone. Then he left him there and went to bed. Naruto slowly crawled to the bed and then pulled out an old and filthy rag that barely cover his body, he pulled it over himself and then he fell asleep.

**Line **

**Well that was the last chapter for this time, I read a comment about piercing Naruto's nipples, and do the rest of you guys want something like that? Tell me please so I can give you guys what you want! And guys I don't know when this next chapter will be up, maybe if I have time in two weeks. I am moving this summer, starting University this fall and taking my driving license right know, so you have to understand that if there are no chapters in a while that's because I am actually living my life (studying….) **

**Love /Jennifer **


	8. Chapter 8

Teacher's pet

**Hey! I am back again! Yay! I moved and stuff like that started university and well….. today I don't have anything to do so I decide to write a chapter… And this chapter is not really in line with the last one this happens maybe 4 months after that week. **

**So anyway spelling issues and such can't help it I have dyslexia. **

**I don't own Naruto. **

"**Speaking" **

'**Thoughts' **

**Line **

Naruto was nervous, He had talked about get some tattoos or pricings for a long time and now it looks like Itachi was feed up about his talked and actually booked a time in a tattoo parlour that also pierced people. Naruto's stomach twisted again when he thought about it, he was sitting on the train going home, and Itachi would drive them both to the shop and be there for him. Well even the thoughts about having Itachi there did not help! But he wanted to get pierced and tattooed… good when did he become shush a pussy, man up !

Naruto stood twenty minutes outside the door thinking about things he did not really noticed that he was home or that he stopped moving at all. But when Itachi opened the door he surly noticed because the raven headed man dragged him in to a kiss witch the blond moaned and pressed his body against the other for. "Why do you stall pet?" "You should not make me wait not when I can punish you for it." Naruto shivered when his master used that voice it made him scared and horny, Naruto sadly had no time to think about his straining hard on, because Itachi dragged Naruto to his car and buckled him up.

The drive to the next town was agony for Naruto he was anxious and very horny he did not really know what was going to happen, Naruto did not know what Itachi really had planned or what kind of punishment he would get, but he also thought about the piercing, 'would it hurt? Would it look good on him would he look stupid?' But in the end he could not really imagine anything real everything just felt unreal even in his own thoughts and that really was a problem but really…he was kind of insane already he was the bitch of his own history teacher right that is kind of really crazy right?

Itachi had a very good day. He had actually smiled at one of his students, 'which of course had scared the students really bad the thought he was sick or something stupid humans,' anyway he had thought about his sweet slave that would be marked up for him today. Nothing about this day would dampen his happiness not even his bitch stalling outside his home. Well his moaning when he kissed him and his noticeably hard on.

He could feel his sweet pet's dreed from the passenger seat he was cute so lost in his own thoughts that showed on his face but everything really showed on his face every feeling really shows that was kind of the lure that his blond had. The first time he met his pet or saw him he had seen that submissive potential and that sweet smile that alluring body and ass god that ass mm Itachi's favourite part… he really was a bastard but well he never said he was a good person. His personality was dark and twisted. And of course his love was as dark and twisted but really his blond was not his saviour he was just as twisted as he the only difference was that his pet was aware of his twisted side not that anyone expect Itachi saw it. And that was how Itachi liked it.

Naruto felt the car stop, he was not ready for this. Why was this so hard why could he not just be brave and do this. His master wanted to mark him and well he was actually entitled to do that Naruto was his property after all. 'Arrg! Why was this so hard to do he really wanted piercings and tattoos. But he was still afraid of it the pain maybe it was just that he did not know how painful it was.'

'Sometimes he really was stupid like Sasuke said every day. God it was frustrating to think about all this why could he not be as brainless as everyone thought he was. This would be so much easier if Itachi could just take his thoughts away and make him a mindless slave. That would just make him do his wishes. Well why not Itachi would do it if he asked him right? Right? Well it would please his master.'

"Itachi ..ehh Master would you make me be your slave so I can forget my fears, please I really need it." Naruto hoped that his puppy eyes would make Itachi do something for him.. Not that Itachi never did something for him it was just Naruto never really could read Itachi's mind and that could really be a problem very often.

"Well pet I would love to have some fun with you, and I will tell you what Pain has a back room that would serve that purpose. Good? Let's go then." Naruto so his master's smiled and even if it was a bit scary made him relax and feel taken care of. Naruto really loved his master his everything sometimes they did things that did not make sense and kind of was hurtful to him but in the end when he thought about it afterward he loved everything and it made him happy and it also made him feel loved and safe.

Itachi nearly laughed when his pet asked that of him. That sounded wonderful and his pet asked he did not have to make him. 'Ohh this was really the best day in a very long time. Hmm he wondered what he really should do. Maybe some spanking and some orgasm denial. Well if he hurried he could do a lot of things he was one hour before his appointment. Well he was a planning guy but that his pet would asked this of him? Well that was a very very very nice surprise for him today better than any birthday presents every.'

When they went inside the shop he walked towards the backroom already talked about his plans to Pain so he would not need to tell anyone that he where here now. When he opened the door to the room he just dragged his slave inside and then placed himself on the chair that was placed in the middle of the room, after placing his pet over his knees he loved the feel of this but he did not have time for the feeling a good spanking would solve everything for him. He yanked down his pet trousers and boxers and gave him five fast slaps to each cheek. Then he made it very much slower but so much harder the each slaps made his pet scream and cry out. Well Itachi really loved to hear him cry.

After 20 min with this spanking his pet was a crying mess and Itachi knew that the pain his pet felt was now too much for him so he would probably do everything just to make the punishment stop or whatever maybe his pet could not think. Well Itachi had more in store for his pet. He lifted his pet over to the bed at the wall, the best part of this bed was that there was a nice machine with a very nice dildo attach to it. Well his pet would love this experience, well he worked the dildo inside plugged his pet and then left him there with the machine going at it full speed. He smiled when he walked out his pet started to make animalistic sounds something between a scream and a moan.

Naruto was not really aware anymore he felt the build-up and he could not revile himself he screamed for his master that he would be a good boy and he would give him everything just let him come. Naruto felt half mad when the door finally opened and his master walked inside to give him relief he hoped.

"Will you be a good boy for me? Pet ?" his master asked, 'of course he would be a good boy he would do anything right know just so he could come he needed it. He nodded his throat was raw very raw after all the screaming he had done for the last 40 minutes not that he knew how much time he spent there. But he did know that he would do anything for his master right know.

His master slowly stroked over his body and then something cold was on his nipples it felt good but it still did not really recognize the feeling he was to gone for that but what he did know was that he really trusted his master and that trust would never fade. The love for his master was to strong and when he felt the slightest sting in his left nipple he did not fret because it was his master's doing and master always knows best. And then he felt the cold metal charge in to him and it felt like a orgasm it was amazing he felt it like shock waves going thru his body and it was amazing he moaned loudly and thanked his master in the same time. It was only a mumble that came out not that the master complained he loved what this did to his pet.

When both nipples was pierced Naruto was totally blissed out and Itachi was very hard. "Pet get up and blow me thank me for this experience." Naruto pulled himself from the dildo and slowly made his way done to his knees between his master's legs. Then he deep throated his master, and made hasted his master was not very patient this time so he took over his pet's job and pushed it down and up up and down over his cock until he pushed it fully down and held him there and realised his full load down his pet's raw throat. When he let go his pet blacked out.

Naruto was unconscious during the whole drive home and Itachi actually had to care him princess style inside then he placed him on the bed and only waited until the pet would wake up. His pet had earned his rest and Itachi would wait for now. He would have fun with his pet later and when the nipples was healed well then they would have a lot of fun together. He could wait, the person that waits for something good never waits to long after all and really what a Uchiha wanted a Uchiha get, and Itachi wanted something alright. Something really lovely from his pet but still he had time and it would be so much fun to take when his pet did not expected it.

**That Was that! Well right now I don't have any ide's for the next chapter, tell me what you readers want? And merry Christmas everyone! (God Jul)! 3 /Jennifer **


	9. Chapter 9

Teacher's pet

**Hey! Next Chapter!... Really fluff… Kind of. I needed some relaxing after one hell of a month and this fluff just entered my mind so tell me if you like it or not! Happy Easter! **

**So anyway spelling issues and such can't help it I have dyslexia. **

**I don't own Naruto. **

"**Speaking" **

'**Thoughts' **

**Line**

Itachi's week had been a nightmare. Everything that could go wrong had gone wrong. First this week Naruto's class was away on some trip so his dark side was on a rampage without the blond there for his use. Seconded his computer and phone broke, all the important documents on the computer was not saved and could not be saved. His class's test and project was gone and he had to write the test and instructions again, so everything got pushed for another week. The house next to his was going through some reparation but for some reason it was done at night so Itachi had not slept well for three days straight. And this morning he had fell down the stairs because of it, an Uchiha did not fall but he had and his ankle was sprained. To say that when Naruto return from his school trip he did not get welcomed by a happy Itachi.

**Line **

Naruto could feel by the house atmosphere that Itachi was out of it. That man could be unhappy, after Naruto got the summery of Itachi's week. He fixed some food and started to spoil his master. Massage, food serving in bed, more massages in the bathtub. At the end of the day (Friday if you want to know). Itachi was kind of out of it, Naruto had put the pain medicine in all the food all day. Itachi was high, Naruto wanted to laugh at his very silly master. Itachi was touching his belly with his eyes closed. "I want to breed you pet". Itachi mumbled while he stroked his slave's belly. Naruto only giggled he was too tired to really think about his master's words.

**Line**

When Itachi woke up the next morning he remembered how out of it he had been last night, Itachi hated to take pain medication mostly because he did not feel in control. Naruto had to have hid the medication in the food and then been amused by Itachi, this the blond would be punished for. 'But how? There were so many pain full things that he could do, problem was his slave liked pain. Well then how about humiliation? Yes that was better and he had the perfect idée'.

Naruto woke very slowly, something was not really right. His hips was in an awkward angel and they were stuck. He tried to pull his legs down but nothing happened at first then pain bloomed from his ass someone spanked him. His blue eyes opened and meet the red eyes of his master. 'That explained the legs, well he should have expected that from his master.' "Aa master what's going on?". Itachi did only hurry up his paste and slapped the blond's ass some more time just for good masseur. Naruto felt his master's hot seed inside of himself and moaned. But his master did not pull out and before Naruto could really ask why a sensation between his legs got his attention and he looked down to see that his master had put on one of the chastity cages. "Master why?" "it's punishment, for hiding pain medication in my food, and right know I don't want to hear another word from you slut."

Naruto understood that the order was not something he could break without some really horrible consequences, and he really was too tired for anything painful erotic that his master could think off. His master continued to fuck in to his ass and Naruto could feel that even if his master had come he had not gone soft.

**Line**

His master fucked and came inside him three more time after that. And then he was plugged and maid to do breakfast for them both. So here he was making bacon and eggs while being full with his master seeds and plugged up. He was very confused actually because he was uncomfortable but he was used to being full with master's seed.

The breakfast was very quiet Naruto ate in silence he had not got permission yet to speak. And Itachi was a quiet individual he never spoke just to hear his own voice he only talked when there were something that he needed to comment about. So the breakfast was quiet.

When Naruto was done with the dishes and cleaned the table he was bend over it and fucked over it, it was a fast fuck nothing kinky his master only pushed his leg apart and opened his own pants then dragged the plug out of the blond's ass. His master pushed his member inside directly and started to fuck him. Only five trusted then his master came and plugged him up again and left the kitchen.

Still Naruto was confused he did not understand why this was his punishment. He had been full and plugged before and no orgasm for him well that was very normal, his master liked to be the only one to get pleasure while his slave was denied. Naruto wondered what was going on when he walked inside the bedroom to find his master hard again on the bed.

**Line **

Around lunch Naruto had a hard time walking really he was so full that he could not see his own feet it was not really alright anymore his lower back hurt. It was stupid really was this his punishment?! Anyway after lunch they had been slowly cuddling! Yes his master had cuddled him on the sofa, which was a bit weird.

"I told you I would breed you pet" his master said out of the blue while they were cuddling. Naruto looked up confused? What did his master mean with that? "You look pregnant pet" well if he thought about yes he looked pregnant if he looked more like a woman which he did not!

"I think we should dress you up a bit before our little outing this afternoon" his master 'What where his master talking about!'.

**Line **

Naruto looked like a woman really he did! His master had put him in a long blond wig. And some pregnant trousers and a good looking shirt and he was also wearing a bra under it with fake breast, really it was not that uncomfortable and he looked good. He really looked like a woman not a guy in woman's clothes.

Well then his master dressed him in a long jacket and some girly boots in his own sizes, and then a scarf around his neck. And then they were ready to go, Itachi took his arm and hastily put a ring on his finger. Naruto thought about the Rhianna song put a ring on it. He did not dare to say anything anyway.

**Line **

Naruto felt weird no one really looked weird at them and some had actually stopped and congratulated them. Naruto felt himself blush when Itachi just smiled and thanked who ever congratulated them. Good and this was just a walk around town and his master had said that they were going to eat at a restaurant this evening good that would be awkward.

Itachi was really pleased, Naruto looked good as a girl and he loved the blush that was constantly staining the blonds cheeks right know. This evening would be lovely, and really good amusement. They continued there walk around the city, Itachi had one of his arm around Naruto's waist they continued there walk towards the park. While they walked Itachi thought about they first time he had fucked the blond boy.

_**Flashback **_

_The boy was really a pain in the ass. Itachi was tired of the bad pranks and the stupid jokes. Good the boy was really irritating him! Something had to be done with that boy he really needed discipline! But what could you really expected from a kid from the system, he probably wanted attention from someone tired of being invisible but this time he had got the wrong attention and from the wrong person. Well Itachi had decide he would fix the blond plague. _

**Line**

_It was really easy he had giving the student detention after school and he would just show the boy what happened when you disturbed his class. He looked over at the empty classroom waiting for the clock to hit 16.00 so he could start the boy's discipline. When the door opened and the boy stood in front of his desk he did not even look nervous just bored. 'Hmm stupid boy he should fear this detention. The boy should be shivering begging for Itachi's forgiveness, god he would have to show this boy what he really was capable of'. _

_Itachi slowly walked over towards the boy, "so Uchiha- sensei what should I do? Lines?". The boy slowly scratched his neck while he spoke. Itachi looked him over slowly " I think Uzumaki – san that you should start with you bending over my desk right know." _

_**End of Flashback **_

'Ah that first spanking never would Itachi have thought that the boy would come back for more or that he would end up as Itachi full time sub. He was not complaining anyhow and he really did not want to think about how his life would be if Naruto never existed, 'why was he think about this anyway? It was stupid to think about what if.' They continued to walk throw the park and towards the restaurant that Itachi had booked a table at earlier that morning.

**Line **

Naruto looked at the restaurant that Itachi was taking him too good he really did not want to go inside of that place and pretend to be the wife of Uchiha Itachi or the pregnant wife of Uchiha Itachi. He understood know that this was his punishment, 'good Itachi-sama knew him very well.' He thought back on the time when he decided to make something of their establishment.

_**Flashback **_

_He looked around the street while he slowly walked forward towards the house of Uchiha-sensei's house. It had taken a month just to get the information of where the teacher lived. But know when he was here to get something else then the spankings he would get on the detention after school.' He wanted more and somethings arrrg he wanted many things. '_

_He slowly knocked on the door and waited for Uchiha-sensei to open the door. "Uzumaki-san? Why are you at my house?" his teacher did not look, well he did not show anything on his face so Naruto should not have expected something at all. "We need to talk I want something from you Itachi-sama." Naruto had chosen those word very carefully on the train towards this place. _

**Line **

_When they were sitting at Uchiha-sensei's table looking at each other. Naruto slowly opened his mouth to talk. "Itachi-sama, I want something more out of the detention or rather out of you! Itachi-sama, please take me on as your slave! I really want it and need it please!". Naruto breath have after that, he did not dare to look Itachi-sama in the eye anymore. _

"_Well I think that we should take this somewhere else then pet, maybe the bedroom. Come with me" Naruto looked up at the hand that was stretched out in front of him and took it. _

_**End of Flashback **_

Naruto slowly watch while Itachi ordered food for them making sure to tell the waiter that his wife where pregnant and could not eat some of the food, the waiter was nodding a bit intimidated by Itachi's stare. Naruto slowly smiled, well he would probably be more humiliated this evening but he had never regretted taking the hand of Itachi-sama, and he probably never would.

**Line **

**Well done for this time hoped some of you liked it! Bye bye! **


	10. Chapter 95

Teacher's pet

**So look who is still alive! (me *hum hum*) I have worked most of the summer so this story has been kind of pushed to the side. I am really sorry for that but in my life right know I don't have the time (and when I have free time I mostly want to sleep) to just sit down and write for an hour or two, which sucks! Because I love writing! **

**So what I am giving you people right know is a choice I will write three descriptions on in what way this story is going to go and you guys gets to decide! Write in the comments or pm me so I really will know! **

**So anyway spelling issues and such can't help it I have dyslexia. (that's the freaking hardest word to spell in the English language….. -.-) **

**I don't own Naruto. **

"**Speaking" **

'**Thoughts' **

**Line**

**The first choice.**

Naruto felt exposed, threatened and extremely weak. Three weeks had gone by he had not been allowed to see Itachi for those weeks and he had read stories about his life everywhere. Everything sucked, he was shut inside this stupid apartment the government had given him. Because Itachi was abusing him, that was the fucking bullshit that they had come up with. Itachi was abusing him! Naruto had screamed about how stupid they were he had written long letters about the dynamics Itachi and he had together. Nothing had worked he felt so weak and tired. When the story came out the public had sent Naruto mails and mails everyone had the same message how sorry and that they understood him, he should not feel ashamed about what had happened and so on. Naruto burned every letter and delated every mail. Everything sucked right know for the blond and he was giving up.

**The Second Choice **

Itachi's hand flew thru the air and hit Naruto's raised ass. The blond's ass was a nice red shade. Itachi slowly rubbed the left cheek slowly so the burning pain would go away and the pleasure would be mostly forth coming. He watched as the plug jolted in the blond's ass and the very full stomach made the blond stranded right in the middle of the bed were Itachi had put him, that of course pleased Itachi tremendously. Itachi pushed himself up from the kneeling position he had been in during the spanking. He moved around the bed slowly watching the glazed over blue eyes that followed him. Itachi watched the straining cock that was looked up tight, it was cute to see how hard his little pet was for him and Itachi wanted to keep him hard and dropping forever sadly that was not something his pet would enjoy. 


End file.
